Yuri Zahard
"End what? This test was nothing but bullshit from the beginning." Yuri Zahard is a Princess and a High-ranker. She is also the owner of Black March, one of the 13 month series. She is also somehow associated with the Wing Tree organization. Appearance & Personality Yuri Zahard is a woman with long black hair and red eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved jacket and a red skirt. She ties her hair in a ponytail, with a red hair ornament on the left side of her head. Strangely, she has the Crest of the Crimson Three Eyes on her tie. Yuri clearly loves to have a bit of excitement and chaos in the tower, as shown by her excitement when she heard an Irregular had entered the tower. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, shown by her truthful claim that she would kill Ren if he didn't stop harrasing Androssi and Anak, and didn't leave. Due to her position in the Tower as a High-Ranker and a princess, she constantly refers to average regulars as "serf". About Yuri Zahard is a princess of Zahard and is the only princess who was given a 13 month series in the last 500 years. Her Position is Fisherman and she is famous for becoming a High-ranker within 100 years after she had become a Ranker. According to Androssi, She is vicious and dreaded by most Rankers. She called Ren a "newbie" of RED, sugesting that she has been part of the force for quite a while, this is shown by the crest on her tie. Plot Summary When she heard an Irregular had come into the Tower, she immediately went down to Headon's floor with Evan Edrok and met Baam. She decided that he did not seem that powerful, and criticized Headon for giving him a tough test. When Headon said he would not change the test, she chose to lend Baam the Black March so that he could pass the test. When Baam disappeared with Black March after popping the Ball, she organized a team of rankers to invade Evankhell's floor and to find Baam. In the Submerged Fish test she found Ren attacking Androssi and Anak. Yuri stopped him and Ren tried to supress his murderous urges but failed. He attacked her with dozens of fish which she dispatched easily. She was however prevented by Evan from finishing him off as it would become complicated. However, before she left, she gave Androssi a message to Baam from Urek Mazino to come to the 77th floor when he becomes a Ranker. Afterwards, she leaves with Black March and Green April. Relationships Yuri Zahard currently has a partner; an A grade Guide, Evan Edrok. She is acquainted with an Irregular, Urek Mazino, and seems to have interfered in creating an organization called Wing Tree, or Walhaiksong. She evaluates Urek as 'the best to fight together, but the worst to live with.' Yuri Zahard is also known to have met another Irregular, Phantaminum, in the inner palace of Zahard, but she didn't say anything about the matter except for 'He was a messy one.' Powers and Abilities So far in the series, (Chapter 74) Yuri is the most powerful character seen in action yet. Even when regarding the fact that there are close to 1000 other High-Rankers, and many other Zahard Princesses, Yuri is without a doubt viewed as one of the strongest characters yet. She is also stated to have a miraculously high resistance to Shinsoo density, raising the possibility that Shinsoo may be one of her many fortes. Super Strength, Speed, and Agility: Even when being a princess with the blood of Zahard, Yuri is still a High-Ranker, and is incredibly powerful let alone being a princess. Her strength, speed, and agility are best potrayed in two situations: When Ren walks to confront her, in a flash she is right infront of him, and merely tries to flick him and creates a fissure. Another example is when Ren summons all his "Malice" and "Power" he wasn't able to supress, and creates an incredible amount of Monsters, Yuri is so quick to decimate the monsters into their own blood that the action is not seen and it looks like she had not moved at all. Zahard's Strength: Being a fully pledged Princess means that Yuri is incredibly storng and resilient, to the point where she can destroy a horde of giant serpents with no trouble. She also might be able to destroy or even lift an area as large as the location of the Submerged Fish Test. '''Arms Inventory: '''Yuri has lots of weapons, whose power is unknown so far (other than the Black March)